Devices for securing a line or an instrumentation package onto a surface underwater have existed in one form or another for a number of years. Recovery of an underwater object or a long term monitoring of some undersea phenomena requires that the interconnection be fast and, particularly with respect to the attachment of scientific instrumentation, lasting. Explosive stud-gum like devices generally provide fast and lasting connection, yet the concussion created as the studs are being embedded can adversely affect a diver's hearing and, of course, the stud's penetration damages the supporting surface. Magnets have been used with varying degrees of success and they are quite reliable when attached to a magnetic surface. However, magnetic connectors tend to be heavy and they are useless for attachment to non-magnetic surfaces. A more acceptable connector is a recently developed tripod shaped framework having large rigid discs on the bottoms of its legs. A large O-ring is mounted on the underside of the discs and a vacuum pump evacuates a chamber formed between the disc, the O-ring and the surface. It has been aptly demonstrated that this tripod arrangement securely holds a camera carried on the outer hull of a submersible. At moderate speeds the tripod held the camera firmly and the films indicated that there was no fluttering by the camera. The main drawbacks of the tripod arrangement are its large size and the fact that the discs would maintain a vacuum and hold only when the mounting surface was smooth and free from surface irregularities. Simple suction cups molded from a resilient compound, such as rubber, have been found to work to an acceptable degree under certain conditions. On the positive side, they are small enough to be easily emplaced and their compliant lips maintain a vacuum on a slightly irregular surface. However, these suction cups usually do not create a sufficient internal vacuum to hold heavy instrumentation packages or to resist strong tensile forces. Thus, there is a continuing need in the state of the art for a device which reliably interconnects an instrumentation package or a line onto a metallic or non-metallic surface and which creates a sufficient internal vacuum to permit long term interconnection on the surface.